Kicking and Scratching
by miss spunk484
Summary: It WAS Fighting 4 Helen   Sorry I make it sound so boring but its really awesome.Annabeth and gang go to Troy.Percy and Grover fall for Helen,but so did one of the gods.Can she get Percy and Grover out before it's too late? Add Luke Clarissa Muses Hercule
1. At camp

**I am a die-hard Percy fan, but we all saw the Percybeth coming, so I thought this was way better. The lost hero probably wouldn't have happened , but any way... if you review, i promise it will be way awesomer :D also, sorry this one is randomly short, but others r gonna b longer  


* * *

**

It was an average day in camp half-blood. A fresh batch of demigods were coming in with almost immediate claiming from their godly parents. Clarissa was massacring one of the practice dummies in the

arena. Demeter's cabin was preparing to change the seasons. Everything was normal, which was probably what was making Annabeth so worried in the first place. The last time it had been this quiet,

they went on a quest that almost got Percy, Grover, and herself killed. Speaking of Grover, she was worried about him. He had been in a deep funk ever since his nymph girlfriend broke up with him.

Apparently, she was going out with a centaur now. Percy had been acting pretty strange lately, so she'd been ignoring him. Somehow, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to

happen, something she wouldn't like. She decided to go see Rachel Dare, camp half-blood's new oracle.

[]

Percy was very nervous. He kept running his fingers through his hair. All month, he had been trying to find a way to ask Annabeth out, but it felt as though she was ignoring him... He shook away the

thought and in his mind rehearsed what he was going to say. _Anny, I know we've been friends for a long time, and we've really gotten to know each other, and i really like you. A lot. And maybe,maybe we _

_could be more than_... Just then, she walked by. He clutched the flowers he'd picked from the bottom of the lake.

"Hey Ann..." he called jogging to catch up. She didn't hear him at first, but when she saw him, her eyes widened in fear and she scurried off. _What did I do?_ He thought.

[] []

Annabeth entered the big house and approached the Oracle with caution. Rachel looked as though she was sleeping. Then she opened her glowing green eyes, and a voice, but not Rachel's,spoke.

_ You will travel to a place where beauty is deceptive,_

_Lives will rely on you being perceptive,  
_

_Things might be re-arranged when all is done,_

_But beware the son of Poseidon._

Then Rachel slumped in a heap on the floor. Annabeth gasped. Then Rachel sat up with her normal eye color.

"Oh, hey Annabeth. What's up?" Annabeth just shook her head and ran out of the big house. _Beware the son of Poseidon? Did that mean Percy_? Just then, she heard him call,

"Hey Ann..." and he tried to catch up. She ran away. Until she knew which son of Poseidon to avoid, she shouldn't talk to Percy.


	2. the story begins

Grover hated being in the middle of Percy and Annabeth when they were fighting. Especially when he had issues of his own. _Especially_ when Annabeth was helping him with his issues.**_ Especially_** when

he had a crush on Annabeth, which made him seem a little one-sided at times. Right now, he didn't know if they were fighting, or if they were just avoiding each other, but whichever it was, Grover was

grateful because it meant Ann was hanging out with him more. Which meant she would talk to him more. Which meant she would smile at him more(which also meant he would make a fool of himself

more, but he chooses to ignore that). Ever since his break up, Annabeth was there for him. Right now they were walking along the sandy shore of the lake, and Annabeth was telling him about the

prophecy from the oracle. Grover was trying to listen, but Annabeth was wearing a sparkly purple halter top and dark denim jeans. Her blond hair was curled into little ringlets that bobbed when she

walked. Her blue eyes shone in the sunlight, even when she was talking about something as serious as the prophecy. _oops! _Grover remembered she was talking about the prophecy and began to

listen.

"...and she said to avoid the son of Poseidon." Grover was shocked.

"Does that mean that you can't talk to Percy?" He asked, a little more pleased than curious.

"Maybe, but remember the gods had _lots_ of children." This was true for all of the gods and Poseidon, maybe not as much as Zeus, was still a ladies man. Either way, Grover was pleased. Until she found

out _which_ son of Poseidon to avoid, she would be spending a lot of time with him. It was a win-win situation. Grover decided it was time to make his move. He put his arm around her and she laughed,

thinking he was being funny.

"So, Annabeth, do you thing maybe we c..." He started, but was cut off by Clarissa who ran in front of them panting.

" Where the heck have you guys been? Chiron is looking for you. Both of you."

[]

Percy paced glumly in his cabin. The sea plants which he had picked for Annabeth were lying on the floor, looking as tattered and hurt as Percy felt. What could he have possibly done to upset her to

the point where she would run away? He sighed and sat staring out of the fish-tank window, which is exactly what it sounds like. He stared in between the exotic fish at the arena the woods, the big

house, and walking by his cabin with her head on Grover's shoulder was Annabeth. Nothing made him more confused then when she gave him a peck on the cheek. They both started grinning. Through

the blueish glass, he could see Grover, now free from pimples,_ blushing_. Percy watched them holding hands until they were a dot on the horizon. Anger burned inside him. Not only because his best

friend stole his girl, but because they both knew he liked her. _Both_ of them. He ran out side.

"Hey, what gives?" He demanded. They looked at him, then ran off giggling, still holding hands. He walked into his room and smashed a whole in the wall. If Grover was going to start it, Percy would

play too.

[]

"What? You can't _really_ expect me to be okay with doing this." Annabeth was in disbelief. Chiron hushed her again.

"It would only be for a short amount of time, at least until we, as you say, find the eye of the storm. Maybe there is some wisdom in what the oracle said for once. I assure you Grover is informed as

well." He whispered. Annabeth slumped back in her chair. Since when was it _her_ job to pretend-date people? Just because they needed her and Grover to "date" so they could sneak into Troy didn't

mean she had to enjoy it. Not to mention she had to "flaunt their relationship" in Percy's face as often as possible. As the daughter of Athena, she could tell the result would be catastrophic, but no one

ever listened to her. _No one. _

* * *

**Unexpected, right?** No one ever thought of Annaver (Grovabeth?). And to all the cool, intelligent wonderful, amazing people reading this, REVIEW! thanks :D


	3. but revenge is taken

**This chapter is some random mushy info that sort of tells how I want things toll happen. Made Clarissa all weak n girl-y. Just because I wanted to. If you give me ideas, I might use them but don't have to if I don't wanna. Isn't writing great? :D Also, there is a reason this one is randomly short, but I don't wanna say way. I can do that cuz I'm awesome  
**

* * *

Grover sat down across from Percy and next to Annabeth during lunch the next day. Percy, who refused to eat fish, had a grilled cheese sandwich and an empty water bottle which Grover eyed hungrily,

but he was under strict orders to appear "couple-y" so he was sharing a lunch with Annabeth. Thankfully, she had packed a variety of tin cans, plastic, and styrofoam, enough to cause three global

warmings._ Why recycle if you have Grover? _She had once joked. Annabeth was eating a neatly sliced peanut-butter and marshmallow sandwich and a diet Coke. Grover loved how orderly everything was

about her. He put his arm around her (he was allowed to do that now) and she rested her head on it knowingly. Percy murmured something and glared at them. He cleared his throat.

" Hi, Ann." said Percy. She ignored him and started to tickle Grover, causing him to snort. Percy cleared his throat again.

" I _said_, hi Annabeth." Annabeth didn't even give him so much as a sideways glance. She turned to Grover and whispered,

"_ I'm not really saying anything important or funny, but when I stop whispering laugh and start blushing, okay?" _Since Grover was already blushing, he started his snort-laugh again. The past few days had

been almost exactly like this one, with Percy hating him more by the second , and himself giddy and blissful at his newly formed non-romance with Annabeth. Not only did he get to skip the awkward

first date, but he also didn't have to worry about her turning him down, at least until they made it to Troy. Even better was the fact that when he got back he could really date Clarissa, who had been

crushing on him for a while, ever since her hopelessly insane boyfriend got better and dumped her on an ambrosia-high. Of course, that plan collapsed when he saw them together.

[]

Percy had formulated his plan very carefully. He read all 14 volumes of _Body language: Analyze and be aware,_ the most boring book literally ever written. The useful information helped him see that there

was a little flirting going on between Grover and Clarissa. Clarissa had a photo journal with pictures of her and Grover, or just of Grover. Grover would catch her eye occasionally and look away grinning.

Percy decided to ruin their Romeo an Juliet moment. He walked up to Clarissa in the woods and bluntly stated,

"Grover's going out with Annabeth." Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"W-w-why would I care?" She stammered, hiding the photos behind her back. Percy rolled his eyes.

" I know you like him." began Percy as he uncapped Riptide and approached her. Clarissa slowly backed up until she hit a tree.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper when Percy's blade was inches away from her. He used it to trace her body and grinned like a mad man.

"What I should've done a long time ago." he also said in a whisper. He stuck Riptide straight into the heart of the tree, right above Clarissa's head and she flinched. Percy grabbed her face.

"I win." he taunted. Clarissa's face distorted in confusion. She started to wiggle free so Percy pressed her back against the tree. He kissed her. She kissed back. It went on for a while as they started to

run out of oxygen, and slowly, Clarissa uncurled her fingers from the photo album and wrapped her arms around Percy as it hit the ground with a _thud_.

[]

Since Annabeth was no where to be found, Grover was free to talk to Clarissa.

"Hey there, Clarissa." he attempted to call seductively but it came out with a squeak.

"Oh, hey um... Grover." She responded unenthusiastically. Grover sat down next to her, and she slid slightly over. He attempted to put his arm around her shoulder but she pushed it off.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion. She just shook her head. Percy strolled down the dirt road and grinned when he saw Clarissa.

"Hey sweetie." He said casually and gave her a kiss. She looked embarrassed.

"Pumpkin, can we talk later?" She asked shyly. He nodded and gave her another, longer kiss before walking away. Grover's face flushed red.

" Um, I... What was that?" Grover flustered. He had thought that Clarissa liked him. It didn't really matter since he was dating Annabeth, but still, it's nice to know you're wanted. Clarissa gazed at him.

"Did I forget to mention I was dating Percy, like how _you_ forgot to mention you were dating Annabeth?" She questioned angrily, with a hurt sound in her voice. Grover was slightly relieved, since she

was dating Percy to get back at him, but he had to warn Percy he was being used ( if he'd listen). Clarissa's eyes filled with tears. Grover wiped them off with his thumb. Clarissa looked at him and he

got lost in her eyes. He leaned in, and right before their lips touched, she pulled away.

"I don't think I should talk to you anymore." She stated miserably, then ran off to find Percy. Grover sighed. It looked like he would never get his first kiss, considering that Annabeth wouldn't even get

that close to him. Unless...


	4. and so the journey really starts,

Author's Note (lol I'm an author now!)**:**

**To 101EmilyRox, Dragon211, and HappyAce88 thnx so much. And to gus, I may b stupid sometimes but I'm not a b word so just go away. Also, I wanna make Percy outa character cuz… well, I can't say or give away the surprise. Same goes for Percy and Clarissa dating. I didn't know why I did that at first, but cuz I felt like it wasn't an explanation so I changed my story a little bit. I appreciate reviews as long as u don't call me the b word (cough,cough, gus). Lata people. :D for those curious, Grover ****never****, _ever_ kisses Annabeth , and Percy thought he kissed Clarissa, but... that's all I can say.  


* * *

**

**[]**

It was night time when Percy finally slumbered peacefully**.** It wouldn't last for long. From the fountain in the corner of his cabin, vibrant light burst through the room and the words, _for direct _

_communication,please insert one drachma._ Percy moaned and got out of bed. He lazily picked one off of his dresser and tossed it into the vapor. A girl appeared. A girl much prettier than Aphrodite

herself. Percy gasped and fell on his knees. The girl laughed as if she was used to people responding to her that way.

"Calypso?" He whispered. She seemed confused at first then smiled in recognition. She shook her head

"No silly, it's Helen. Helen of Troy? I'm here to invite you Perseus, and you're girlfriend," she squinted at her hand and he guessed she had it written there, "Clarissa? Hmm, I though you were with

Annabeth. Anyway, I'm here to formally invite you both to my 60th 16th birthday." She smiled a dazzling smile at him, as if knowing he wouldn't say no.

"60th 16th birthday? Wouldn't that make you...?" She cut him off.

"_Shhhhhh! _don't even say it. You'll know when to come, and don't say you won't come because we all know you will, right ladies?" A bunch of giggling chambermaids flooded in and said hi to him in

unison before scrambling off again. He searched for another drachma so he would have time to ask questions, and he heard a chambermaid whisper,

"He's cuter than the pictures, huh?" Helen nodded and not-so whispered back, "Way cuter, and he's smart too." Percy turned around blushing and Helen pretended to be embarrassed.

"Oops, I forgot he was there." She winked and the iris message flickered off. Percy slumped back onto his bed, wondering if there was any way to swear off girls all together. Maybe Thaila could pull

some strings and get him a meeting with Artemis... Once again he slept, this time falling into one of his worst nightmares...

[]

Grover, too was sleeping, but a hand woke him up.

"Grover." a voice said.

"Grover!" the voice had more urgency this time so he opened one eye.

"What?" He replied and sat up, knowing he had no chance of sleep as long as whoever it was stood there. Standing in front of him faintly glowing was someone who looked very much like

Annabeth, just more confident. Her golden curls seemed bouncier, Her sea blue eyes brighter, her smile wider, and her pale complexion rosy and tanned. The only noticeable un-Annabeth trait was a

curve-hugging short Greek style dress and strappy heels.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" he asked sounding impatient. She rolled her eyes and looked annoyed.

"I'm not Annabeth, or Calypso, or Clarissa, or Selena, or Kate, or the least bit amused. My name is Helen!H-e-l-e-n. Helen of Troy." She was aggravated, as if she'd explained it many times before.

"Sorry, um, Helen. What are you doing here?" He asked cautiously, fully awake now. Her upbeat expression returned.

"I'm here to invite you and your girlfriend," she peered at her hand, "Annabeth? What, are people switching soul mates or something? Anyway, I'm here to invite you both to my 60th sweet 16. You'll

know when to go." She smiled proudly, as if showing off how good she looked at 960 years old.

"Oh, and also, someone up there told me you never got one of these, which is surprising since you had, like, 2 girlfriends now, but hey, who am I to judge?" She leaned over and gave Grover a kiss.

"So now you_ have_ to come, k?" and she sauntered bewitchingly away. Grover sat in shock for a while, then went back to sleep.

[]

Percy's nightmare started in a pink and fluffy room. Aphrodite was lying on a table in a shimmery halter top and feather earings. She actually looked pretty, since she wasn't trying too hard. Invisible

hands were painting her toenails a deep red and fluffing her hair. She didn't seem to notice him and Percy was tempted to back out of the room, but somehow he couldn't move.

"Come forward Perseus." She ordered. His feet dragged him forward until he was standing directly in front of her. He gulped.

"Why have you been messing with my potions? Do you realize how **_dangerous_ **they can be if not used correctly? And I highly doubt a demigod, a boy demigod, would know how to use them correctly."

She spat.

" ...Potions? You mean like witches and _voodoo_ potions?" Percy questioned. Aphrodite sighed.

"_No_. Like the kind of potions I dip my arrows in. You didn't think they were magic arrows, did you?" Percy blushed and she rolled her eyes.

"The reason you're here is because of your use of the," she pulled out a long sheet of paper, " J-spell, section 12, the L-spell, section 44, the H spell, section 2, and the NW spell, section 366." She

peered at him. He got the feeling she wanted him to say something, so he asked, "Um, what do those letters stand for?" She rolled her eyes again.

" J is the jealousy spell that can't be self inflicted, L is the love spell which can't be self inflicted, H is the haze spell that makes your inner fantasies into realistic daydreams, and NW in the newly wed

spell which makes love 10 times mushier and it also can't be self inflicted." She glared at him as if it were obvious.

" If these spells can't be self inflicted, then how is it my fault?" He tried to sound as rational as possible. Aphrodite pouted.

"True, but... just watch your back, because someone is out to get you. They're aiming your destruction straight through your heart. Whoever it is must be pretty good since your obviously love-drugged

right now. Unfortunately,there is little I can do about it since this is a dream, but..." she fished around in her pocket, " here take these." She took out a bag of pink heart-shaped candies, kissed each

one, put them back in the bag and handed the bag to Percy.

"These will help you keep your mind clear. Just take one when you're feeling un-Percyish. Think of them as you're first gift on your next quest. You'll need them. Chow darling!" She wiggled her fingers and disappeared.

"Wait! What do you mean by my next quest?" He shouted but she was already gone. Percy woke up and wished it was all just some strange dream, but demigod dreams usually come true. And he

couldn't ignore the bag of heart-shaped candies in his pocket._ My next quest?_ He thought in despair,_ I just hope she's wrong._


	5. With allies regained,

**Author's note : [still an author lol :D)] **

**This, in my opinion is the BEST chapter of anything I've ever written and I'm very proud. Also, sadly, I'm not Rick Riordan, so I don't own Percy Jackson(yet...). But still, I'm allowed to mess with it so that's awesome. Um, I guess this is where the quest starts, sort of, and... you know what, just Enjoy, and R&R plz!**

**

* * *

**

**[]**

Annabeth woke up and immediately realized something was wrong. She felt sick. She rolled out of bed and began to change out of her pajamas before realizing someone was in the room

with her.

"Um, hi there. Do I know you?" She asked cautiously. The shaggy blonde nodded.

"At least I hope you wouldn't have forgotten me so quickly, Anna-bug. I used to call you Anna-bug when you were little." He explained. Annabeth felt bewildered. The only person that called

her Anna-bug was dead, or at least she had thought he was...

"Luke?" She ventured. He grinned and she knew instantly that it _was_ him. If he hadn't attempted to bring back Kronos and destroy camp, she would have sat on his lap and ask him how he

was alive. But he had tried, so she acted casual, as casual as you can be when an ex-mentor and friend who should be dead shows up in your cabin. She studied him for a moment. Luke still

had that playful and mischievous look, but he appeared to be years older. His once baby-smooth face held traces of stubble, some covering his now fading scar. He was less scrawny and

very, very muscular. Luke had the perfect build of a Greek hero, or he would have if he hadn't turned on his friends and fellow demigods.

"So, son of Hermes, where have you been?" She knew he hated when she called him son of Hermes, but he smiled wider.

"Chick pea, you haven't changed a bit." He beamed. _Great,_ Annabeth thought,_ he remembers _my _least favorite nick name, too. _

"I wish I could say the same to you _Luke. _You shouldn't even be here, traitor. If you don't mind, I have more important things to tend to." She said spitefully and turned to leave. He grabbed

her arm.

" Wait, I do mind, and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I want to come back to camp. Please." He pleaded. Annabeth sat down on the floor and he sat across from her. She fought back tears.

"Why should I believe you?" She choked. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna-bug, you've always been able to tell if I'm lying. Am I?" He asked tenderly while stroking her hair. She looked onto his eyes, and shook her head. Annabeth burst into tears and almost

fell over but Luke caught her. He stood up, carrying her like a baby.

"There's...so...much...I...want...to...tell...you." She cried in between sobs. He hushed her and wiped her tears. He put her down and she hugged him. Grover walked past her now open cabin

door and looked as if he wanted to asked something but he shrugged and called,

"Hey Luke. Hey honey."

"Hey babe, I'm in the middle of something so could you come back later?" Grover nodded and walked away.

"Who was that?" Luke questioned. Annabeth smiled.

"That was my boyfriend, Grover." Luke raised and eyebrow.

"I _told _you that there's a lot of stuff I had to tell you!"She exclaimed and playfully shoved him. He sat down and looked at her expectantly. _Oh, he wants me to explain now, _Annabeth realized.

She sighed.

"Okay, so I think I know when it started," She began.

[]

Percy was strolling through the forest pretending to be completely unaware that he was being watched. Suddenly, a burst of wind pushed past him and he fell, face-down. She sat on his

back, tying his hands and feet together. She laughed triumphantly.

"I win again, Percy boy." Clarissa boasted in his ear while she brushed back long strands of her silky hair. Percy loved how it smelled like summer and watermelons.

"Yeah, well if you keep sitting on me, Percy boy will turn into Percy pancake." He muttered into the dirt. She untied him and helped him up.

"Cute, but not enough to keep me from doing it again." She beamed and disappeared into the forest. Once Percy was sure she wasn't watching, he popped a pink heart into his mouth and

felt different instantly. The forest seemed less hazy and his senses sharpened with a painful clarity.

"Percy? You coming?" Clarissa's voice called from somewhere in the trees.

"Just a second." He answered. He began to walk again when a glint caught his eye. He uncovered some leaves and twigs to find a slightly muddy locket. Percy shoved it in his pocket without

knowing how important it was. The locket pulsated red light.

[]

"Wow. So I guess it would be an understatement to say I missed a lot." Luke commented and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Luke had borrowed her only spare orange camp shirt and a pair of

sweatpants which (strangely) fit him pretty well.

"So, you don't really_ like_ like Grover, right?" He asked, going through her dresser.

"Why does it matter?" She counter-asked.

"Um...no reason. Just, um, curious." She could tell that he was blushing.

"Well, in that case, no. He likes Clarissa anyway." She added, just to get Luke annoyed.

"Annabeth, there are some things you have in here that need to go." Luke muttered uncomfortably.

"Oh, really? What could possibly by in my wardrobe that would upset Luke the Great?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm and amusement.

"Well, no lace, nothing with words on the butt, and no...whatever_ this_ is." He started throwing her delicates at her.

"Eww, gross! Cut it out! " She giggled, whipping them back at him. After a while, they ran out of delicates to throw (and energy) they sat down.

"I'm depressed now." Annabeth announced.

"Why, why apple pie?" Luke questioned attempting to make her cheerful.

"_Because_," She turned to face him, "because I can't tell anybody that you're here or they'll run you out of camp." She whined.

"Didn't your boyfriend see me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you see any campers with pitchforks?"

"No."

"How about torches?"

"No."

"Swords?"

"No."

"Arrows?"

"No."

"Any hell-hounds?"

"No."

"Do you even see someone with a bucket of water?"

"Why a bucket of water?"

"In the wizard of Oz, they melted the witch with a bucket of water."

"Oh, right. Still no." Luke rolled his eyes.

"So why do you think that I'll be run out of camp _now_? Annabeth punched him in the arm, laughing.

"I guess you won't mind if I take you to Chiron then." His eyes widened.

"Why would you do that?" She smiled.

"If you're not afraid of being run out of camp, then it shouldn't matter." Annabeth pulled him outside, heading towards the big house.


	6. two spit prohecies,

**It starts off sounding kind of random, but this is the coolest part of the story. It's where two prophecies split**. **Clarissa and Luke on one, Percy and peeps on the other**. **I personally like C+L's better, but P+A+G's journey is amusing. Alright, I gave away a lot, but otherwise this chapter would be confusing. NO MORE HINTS :D I don't own Please Please Please, James Brown does. Also this NEEDS to be short-ish for a reason. luv u guys :D  
**

* * *

[]

Somehow, Clarissa found herself heading to the big house. She wandered through the door, past Annabeth and Luke who seemed to be in deep conversation. _Wait, Luke? _She turned,

giving him a curious gaze. At the same, he returned her gaze. Something inside of Clarissa clicked. She could _feel_ Luke's heartbeat, the rhythm of his breath matching hers. Suddenly there

was no one in the room but him. They were in a void space just staring at each other. _What's happening?_ Clarissa asked. _I don't know _Luke admitted. Clarissa realized that neither of them

had spoken a word, but could somehow read each other's thoughts. She held out her hand and when he held out his, blue sparks of electricity passed through their fingers. She came back

to reality and blushed, thinking she had imagined it, but Luke still gave her a curious stare. Clarissa held his gaze, then turned to find the oracle.

[]

Annabeth elbowed Luke in the ribs as he watched Clarissa walk away.

"That was...pretty intense. You two spent like 10 minutes just staring at each other. What _was_ that?" She pestered. Luke just shook his head.

"Let's...Let's just find Chiron." He muttered. Annabeth followed him with an eyebrow raised. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair with his fake legs wobbling as he...danced. He spun

around, and hummed the words to _Please, Please, Please_ by James Brown.

"I...hope you didn't see that."He said, his face flushed with embarrassment as he realized they were in the room.

"That depends, what were you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"I was trying to bring my taste in music up to the 21st century." He explained.

"Isn't that song from the fifties?" Chiron sighed.

"Yes. As you see, I have a lot of work to do."

Annabeth smirked. "Well, we can..." she turned to point at Luke, but he wasn't there. Hmm, that's odd. She shrugged it off. "I can help you with that." Together they sifted through his

albums, starting with the 70's. She sighed as she realized that it _really would _take a while. _Guess it's time to start..._

[]

Luke stared fondly as Annabeth, even as she was talking to Chiron. Even as he walking through the door. Maybe he would ask her out after she got back from her mission. _Why was she _

_getting smaller? _It was then he realized that he was moving, as if pulled by an invisible drifted up a flight of stairs and through the door to the oracle's lair. He was forced to a painful

stop next to Clarissa, who looked mesmerized. He gently grabbed Clarissa's warm, clammy hand, and bolts of electricity shot up both of their arms. Rachel opened her eyes, revealing a

glowing green light. She began to speak:

_Two pieces shall become a whole_

_Aided by a shining light  
_

_Together shall recover what was stole_

_Success will stop a greater fight_

Then she slumped to the floor. Clarissa gasped and Luke pulled her into a hug, both still watching Rachel. Then Clarissa looked at him, her beautiful eyes wide.

"Does that mean..." He nodded, grimacing.

"First week back and I'm already on a new mission."


	7. scrub a dub dub and all that jazz

**I don't know if you guys know this, but i can see how many people read my stories. If there are over a thousand of you out there, how come I've only gotten 2 reviews (technically, 7, but i deleted some really hurtful flames that didn't critique my story and called me a mean name :'c)? Just sayin, if you're reading my story then you should review. Or I'll Stop Writing FOREVER! well, maybe not _forever, _but still. REVIEW :D**

* * *

[]

"...so you see, I can't go." Clarissa finished. Clarissa had just been explaining to Percy about the prophecy she apparently had to go on with Luke. Percy was secretly relieved. He had been

'around her for every minute since the started dating, and he was starting to get a little sick of seeing her.

"So, does that mean we should take a break? At least until we both get back." He tried not to sound too hopeful, but he couldn't believe his good fortune. Clarissa's eyes looked a little

'brighter.

"Sure, that works," she smiled. "thanks for understanding." She got up from the wooden bench to leave the pavilion but Percy put his hand on her arm gently.

"When you get back, I'll help you get Grover." He announced. _Wait, why did I say that? _She smiled and put her hand over his.

"And I'll help you get Annabeth." He blushed and wondered how she knew about that, but then again, everyone at camp knew.

"I love you." _Why is my mouth malfunctioning today? _He blushed furiously. She gave an understanding smile that said she knew he meant in a friend way.

"Love you too." And with a kiss on his forehead, she caught up with Luke and they left to start their journey. Percy smiled before a cold chill crept up his neck. Slowly he saw Annabeth

'staring wide-eyed at him.

[]

'Annabeth had finished helping Chiron sort his albums (yes, albums. That's how behind he was.) with sore muscles and an aching back. She managed to convince a few water nymphs to

'massage her while she took a steaming bath. The tallest one was getting the snarls out of her hair and weaving it with flowers from the lake. It was the most relaxed she had felt in a

'while, but of course it had been disturbed. The water rapidly changed color and the words,

_'For direct communication, please insert one drachma,_

'came out in a whisper. A nymph dropped one in the tub before she could protest, and a flickering image of her mother appeared.

"Hello, Athena. Nice to hear from you, but don't you think this could have waited?" She muttered uncomfortably, crossing her legs and covering her chest. Her mom smiled brightly.

"Well, that would have been no fun. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before." She..., _giggled. Giggled?_

"Uh, mom, are you feeling alright?"

"Never been better, why? Hey did you get that package I sent you?"

"Um, how long ago? I didn't get a package anyway."

"I sent it four seconds ago. Jeez, Hermes really has slowed down a lot since the old days."

"Mom...wait, Hermes? You can't send him I'm in the-" just then, Hermes appeared.

"-bath tub." Annabeth finished flatly. Hermes chuckled.

"Little one, you know it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said. _Why does everyone keep saying that?_ Annabeth thought,sinking farther in the tub.

"Well, open it!" they both urged. She grabbed the clunky package and ripped it open. A silvery, sparkly, elegant looking...mirror?...fell into her hands.

"Atte, I already have a few of these." Athena rolled her eyes.

"No, Annabeth. Not like this. Think of it as a tool for your next quest."

"Um, well thanks, I'll, um, remember later. So goodbye." She disconnected her iris message and pushed dear uncle Hermes out of the door. Sighing, she dressed and went to the pavilion

'for dinner, and overheard Percy and Clarissa talking.

"I love you."He blushed furiously. She gave him a big, cheesy smile.

"Love you too." And with a kiss on his forehead, she caught up with Luke and left . Something inside of Annabeth twisted, and her face felt hot. Percy turned and saw her staring.

"Annabeth," she turned and fled, "Wait! Let me explain!"

[]

'Percy mentally smacked himself. Why had he said that? Why did Annabeth have to hear that? And why had she started crying if she hated him? He saerched the entire camp, but couldn't

'find her anywhere. He decided that he'd leave her the locket with a note, once he found it. Oddly enough, as soon as he thought this, the locket, a pencil, and some paper appeared in his

'pocket. _Almost like riptide_. He pushed the thought out of his mind and scribled down a note,

_'Dear Anny,_

_'Sorry that you heard that. And it's not true. I don't love her. Not like I love you (wow that's so poetic, it rhymed)_

_'She more like a sister, or a best friend. But I'm pretty sure you don't kiss your sister like we kissed, but then again I guess it depends on your family. I don't have a sister, but my mom's pregnant _

_'so I might get one. Not a demigod this time. A nice, normal, human kid. Lucky. Sorry, I'm rambling. The point is, I can't stand that you feel this way. Please wear the locket if you forgive me._

_'love, your incredibly stupid friend,_

_ Percy._

'He hoped she would read it and not rip it.

[]

She read it, cried a few times, laughed a few times, and put on the locket. She fell asleep smiling, and would've rested peacefully. But her quest had just really begun.


End file.
